cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
King Mitchel Incident
Category:Sans Pareil Category:Wars Category:Royal Dominion |- |'Date of Incident' || Aug 16 - Sept 1 |- |'Date of Clonflict' || Aug 21 - Aug 27 |- |'Opponents' || *Royal Dominion - 500,000 NS *Sans Pareil - 500,000 NS *Aquinas - 11,000 NS |- |'Commanders' || *Mely Ranen - Sans Pareil *Sooner Nation - RD *King Mitchell - Aquinas |- |'Combatants' || *King Mitchell - Aquinas *Kaiser Jacob II - Sans Pareil *Jdawg - Sans Pareil *Exequor - Royal Dominion |} The Incident On August 16, 2007 the Sans Pareilian Foreign Affaird Director attempted to resign from the alliance because he felt he was highly disliked, but was denied by Grand Master Mely Ranen. Mitchell posted a claim of two more topics on his resignation, which were all deleted by Mely. Mely at first thought it was a joke but then realized it was not. To him Mitchell was an important asset to the alliance and couldn't be lost, so in response Mely "denied" is resignation. After Mitchell had taken Sans Pareil out of his AA, he still mad, posted a topic of the CN forums talking about the past events of the day. The public was seemingly on Mitchell's side. Later in the day Mitchell was put on the Pareilian blacklist and an open target to anyone from Sans Pareil who could visit his alliance and ask for him to be removed. This is just what had happened. On August 18, King Mitchell applied to the Royal Dominion who was unaware of the situation at hand. Named FA Director just a day before, Kaiser Jacob registered on the RD forums to talk with officials there. Mely Ranen reportedly followed. The briefing of the events that day was presented by Mely Ranen on August 20. From the Sans Pareilian forums: Mely Ranen's De-Briefing on Mitchell "This will be brief, but you ALL deserve to know the story. King Mitchell decided to take the $6 million we invested in him and leave the alliance at the same time promoting libel against the integrity of our alliance. This is unacceptable and was declared an enemy of Sans Pareil. He then went in to peace mode after leaving and applied to ODN. ODN was honorable enough not to accept him in to their alliance as he was an enemy of ours. King Mitchell then went to Royal Dominion. While an applicant of this alliance, King Mitchell came out of peace mode. Being on our enemies list, he was immediately DOWed to keep him from going back in to peace mode. Royal Dominion had a problem with this and that's when we ordered all of you to DEFCON 1 and to beef up your military. Anyway...much talking ensued. We talked and talked and talked and finally the decision came that we would declare peace on KM and they would pay us back the $6 million he stole from our alliance. Two of you will be getting $3 million sometime tomorrow. It will be a surprise who. Enjoy it when you get it. You may not get as much during the aid fiesta, but at least you'll have that $3 million. Any questions you have about the situation can be asked in this thread and I will try to answer each one as best I can as each of you deserve it. Thanks for all of you for following orders so quickly. I understand there are always questions with such things, but for the most part our military build up allowed us to get our $6 million back and I'd like to thank you all. I couldn't ask for a better group or alliance mates. Let's all keep growing closer as allies and stronger as an alliance. Mely Ranen Grand Master of Sans Pareil" This led to another outcry from Mitchell as he posted a second topic on the CN Forums now explaining the situation further. Shortly after posting his second topic, King Mitchell was expelled from the Royal Dominion and attacked by a join RD-SP military force. The public again, on his side in this situation. On August 22, the two Senior Representatives of the Sans Pareilian government: Jdawg and Mikhail, asked Mely Ranen to put an end to the conflict and to apologize. Mikhail's Request to End the Conflict "It's gotten to a point to where I have international officials asking me to just settle this conflict because it's doing us no good to fund the wars and to defend ourselves when there is no logical sense on our side. All this is doing is horribly recking our PR and respect from the public." - Mikhail, Security Senior Government Representative Later on the same day the Royal Dominion made a formal statement on King Mitchell's expulsion from their alliance: Royal Dominion's Expulsion Statement "King Mitchell, your future home will not accept you now. Last night I spent my own personal time to give you time to pay your debt, ie: we'd help you pay it back. But alas you do this and force my hands. This is not how you treat friends. Good bye, you can not apply again in the future. You are banned. Simple as that. The Royal Dominion will not let you sully our good name, neither will I. Sans Pereil, we will fight along side you against a nation that sullies true honor and respect. While we do not agree on policy, we do agree on honor and he has shown that he has known. He was our friend but no longer. We declare war on King Mitchell and we declare him officially as an Enemy of the Royal Dominion. SoonerNation, Regent of the Inner Sanctum for the Royal Dominion"